


Round and Round

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, they were just hanging out in Jo's basement because she had the booze and her mom had left Ash in charge for the weekend. But when Meg discovered Castiel had never been kissed, things got interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerfuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerfuffle/gifts).



> As usual, it's [all Summer's fault.](http://asabutterfields.tumblr.com/post/22241833640/i-dont-get-the-lack-of-spin-the-bottle-in-destiel)

It was the Friday just before AP testing began, so naturally, practically the entire junior class was on edge. Castiel Milton could be seen running around with a stack of prep books crammed under his arm, Bela Talbot was talking to herself in French almost nonstop, Meg Masters was testing various ways of writing answers on herself, Crowley was trying to make more than a few deals selling his brother's Adderall and Dean Winchester was just plain scared shitless. The group was in the library at lunch, sitting at a table together, all of them in various states of distress, when the other three members of their group came in with grins on their faces.

"Hey guys! Why so glum?" Jo Harvelle asked far too cheerily.

"AP prep is killing us," Castiel mumbled from where his face was pressed against the table.

"Aw, come on, Cassie, you're gonna do fine. You're smarter than I was last year anyway," his sister Anna said encouragingly, patting his shoulder gently.

"Besides, we've got something to take your minds off just about everything," Pamela Barnes chimed in, tossing a saucy wink toward Dean and Crowley before turning back to Jo. "Tell 'em, baby."

Jo grinned. "My mom's out of town all weekend. She left my uncle Ash in charge, and he's leaving me in charge. Said he's got some event or something he can't miss tonight, and I quote _don't drink more than I would or I can't explain it to Ellen._  You're all coming over tonight and getting plastered, no excuses, and yes, that means you, too, Castiel. Anna agrees and she already talked Michael into covering for the both of you."

Castiel simply shrugged his shoulders slightly, while everyone else responded a bit more enthusiastically and Dean was the first to actually question anything.

"Hold up, Jo. You're only a freshman. No way am I letting you get drunk, first off, your mom will chop me into a million pieces that will never be found, and secondly my dad will have my ass."

"Excuse me, Winchester, but my booze therefore I drink too. I'm not stupid, my mom's a bartender, I know limits. Besides, why would I let you have all the fun? Pamela promised she'd take care of me."

"I don't even want to know all the implications there," Meg muttered. "All right, we're doing this. But next question: are we staying the night or are we going home after, and if we're sleeping over, do I have to bring a sleeping bag? I'm pretty sure I can lift one from the sporting goods store if I have to..."

"Relax, everything's taken care of. You're all staying over and everything's all ready to go. Just show up. 8 o'clock. Agreed?" She put her hand out for everyone to place theirs on top of, and even though it was the most childish thing, they all did it.

"Agreed."

                                                                      ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Turns out Castiel gets tipsy after two beers and is down right drunk and open after three. Dean holds out until his fifth, which he finishes before Bela is even on her second. Pamela goes for the hardest liquors and only Jo can hold it better. Crowley, Meg and Anna favor scotch, but sip it to stave off true drunkenness and instead settle for being tipsy. Meg is in the corner chatting up Castiel, who is never so talkative, when he leans close and asks if she can keep a secret.

"Sure, Clarence, anything you say."

Dropping his voice to a gruff whisper, he tells her, "I've never kissed anyone."

Meg leans away, her face torn somewhere between humor and shock. "Seriously? Oh Cas, we have to fix that." She stands, lifting the bottle of scotch she just polished off and shouts "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"Hell yes!" Dean shouts back.

They stumble their way into a circle and Meg puts the bottle in the center of their outstretched legs. "Me first." She spins it as hard as she can, a grin on her face as she watches it go round and round until it finally lands on Pamela, who just laughs before crawling toward Meg and pulling her face in roughly.

Dean elbows Crowley, grins on both of their faces as they watch the two girls. When they separate, Pamela spins it, laughing when it lands on Anna, who flushes nearly as red as her hair.

"Come on, baby girl, get your lips over here," Pamela teases, wiggling her finger. Anna obliges, but the kiss is extremely chaste in comparison to the first one. When Anna spins, the bottle points to Dean. Surprsingly, he looks more embarrassed at the thought than she does, but he kisses her anyway, and even manages to keep in his remark about how she accidentally bit his lip.

With a laugh, he spins the bottle and says, "Please, God, don't let it be Jo. I like having balls and I don't want Ellen to cut them off for defiling her precious baby."

Everyone erupts in laughter and almost don't notice the bottle stopping, but then it does and Meg lets out a near-shriek of laughter. "All right, Clarence! Your first kiss gets to be Deano!"

Dean, halfway to Cas already, stops in his tracks. "You've never been kissed?"

Cas shakes his head, not drunk enough to not be embarrassed, and his eyes are pointed at his feet.

"Okay...well, we never really talk about anything other than like, TV and school and shit, but like, are you even okay with kissing a dude? I'm not going to do this if you don't want to."

Jo mutters something about Dean suddenly seeming far too sober, when Cas speaks up softly. "I never said anything because I was afraid you all would stop being my friends but I think...no, I don't think. I know. I'm gay."

Dean grins. "Cas, look at me, man. Come on, I got something to tell you."

Castiel looks up, his face beet red.

"I'm actually bi," Dean says proudly. "My first kiss was Victor Henricksen, you know, the senior who was quarterback when we were freshman?"

Castiel smiles and some of the red leaves his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. But if you want to save your kiss for someone better, I totally get it. I can spin again."

Castiel shakes his head almost imperceptibly, and Dean crawls the rest of the way toward his best friend.

"Just close your eyes," Dean says, and Cas does. "Do whatever feels natural," he says softly, from what Cas can tell is hardly inches from his face.

Closing his eyes as well, Dean leans the rest of the way in and gently closes his mouth over Castiel's, moving his lips slowly and softly, smiling slightly when Castiel's hands move up, one landing on his cheek, the other sliding in his hair. The kiss lasts longer than any of the others had, is almost as chaste as the one between Anna and Pamela, and yet it's the most intense. When the boys pull apart, they're both flushed pink, and instead of going back to where he was sitting next to Crowley, Dean sits next to Cas and reaches out to hold one of his hands.

The game continues for the rest of the night, producing hilarious results, such as a very memorable makeout between Crowley and Anna, but not once does Dean let go of Castiel's hand. As everyone crawls into the sleeping bags provided by Jo, Meg glances over toward where Cas is putting his next to Dean's and she grins, thinking to herself, _"Atta boy, Clarence. Atta boy."_


End file.
